RisingSun
by BlueFireLord
Summary: ATTENTION! I have changed my Pen Name from Nathaniel B to BlueFireLord. Daniel aka RisingSun is a normal boy living in Minecraftia who wants to start a YouTube account. But living in the city of YouTube is more dangerous than anticipated, and when mobs invade YouTube can Dan show that he is a warrior? Rated K plus for violence.
1. RisingSun

Daniel woke up one morning with a sudden urge to start a channel. He lived in a city called You Tube, where the entertainment system was called channels. To make a channel, you have to register your name and think of a name for your channel. They then gave you a house, and if you were popular enough they would pay you ingots for each "video" you make.

Dan (or RisingSun, his ceremonial name ), was not doing to well. He lived in the poorest part of the city, he had to hunt outside the city for food, he only had a couple iron ingots, and his most prized possession was his iron sword. In the world of Minecraftia, destinies were decided by name. If you had xXXx or numbers in your name, such as xXCreepGirlXx and minerboy234, you were destined to a normal life. If you had MC in your name, you were meant to be a great warrior or hunter or crafter. But if you didn't have any of that in your name, then you were special and could choose your own destiny.

RisingSun knew this but right now he wasn't feeling very special. So he went to the You Tube channels registration center. It took him four and a half hours to finally get to the registration desk, but by then he didn't care.

"Name?"

"RisingSun,"

"Channel name?"

"RisingSunGaming,"

"That will be one iron ingot. Your house is number D327." Dan hadn't known that it cost money, but he regretfully handed over the one iron ingot. He started walking to his house. On the way he saw a live performance by a famous "You Tuber" named AntVenom. Dan hurried home.

In the city of You Tube, performances are recorded using a special item called a "camera" which turns invisible when active and follows the user around to provide different POVs on famous events such as The Survival Games. When the cameras are done "filming", they turn visible again and the "videos" can be "uploaded" to a data storage base that uses redstone circuits to process all the information from the videos to a large database called YouTube. Special redstone viewing machines can then be used to watch any video whenever you want. Sometimes performances are also live.

When Daniel finally reached his house, he saw that it was a nice little smooth stone house lined with Quartz and a roof made out of nether brick stairs. When he opened the wooden door, it creaked. He stepped inside his new home and saw what conditions he would be living in: a living room with a fireplace and sofa, a bedroom with a nice window, and what he assumed was the kitchen with a row of furnaces lined up against the wall and a makeshift table made of a pressure pad on top of a fence post.

Dan sighed and started unpacking. He put a workbench, two chests, and some paintings in the living room. He put down a chest in the kitchen with what little food he had(3 apples, 2 steak, and 5 raw pork chop), and then put down a personal belongings chest in his bedroom.

After a half hour of rest he left to find a weapon shop in the city. Soon he found one and used his remaining ingots to buy a bow, a half stack of arrows, and a chain chest plate. It occurred to him that he should go hunting.

He turned in his camera, set it to follow him, and went of hunting. He started commentating on the way.

"Hello guys, RisingSun here and I am going hunting. This is my first video and off we go!" He started to walk into the forest. "That's a nice looking pig there, sorry I have to kill it. Sorry pig!" He said as he killed a pig and picked up the pork chop. After about 15 minutes of hunting and commentating, it was time to get back to the house. "I'm gonna go home and cook some delicious pork chop." When he reached the house he went to the furnace and said, "oh poop, I don't have any coal. Anyways guys I'll end the recording here and we will find more coal next episode." Dan turned off the camera and posted the video to YouTube. He was just walking out the door when a huge explosion sounded in the distance.

" Oh poop," was all he could say.

**so basically this was kind of a boring intro to YouTube and all that nonsense. Thanks if you managed to read this far without getting completely bored out of your minds! #imnotboredyet in the comments if you made it this far! More updates coming soon woohoo!**

**~Nathaniel who is glad you aren't bored yet**


	2. Mob Invasion

**yay I new chapter! IM SO HAPPY! **

Dan ran back to his house to grab his sword. Once he had retrieved said iron sword, he rushed outside and saw what the source if the commotion was: an army of creepers had attacked the outer city wall of You Tube. Many people were panicking, while others were rushing to defend You Tube. Amongst those defending Dan saw a famous You Tuber named Jordan, or CaptainSparklez.

Daniel was quick to join in the fight against the creepers. He pulled out his bow and took a couple of shots, but his aim was lousy so he slung his bow across his back and pulled out his sword. He kicked a creeper into a wall and stabbed another in front of him. Suddenly he heard a hissing noise from behind and turned around, just as a creeper blew up in his face. Dan went flying backwards and fell to the ground hard. Had he not been wearing a chain chest plate he would be dead.

Dan ran up to where CaptainSparklez was and thrust his sword into a creeper about to blow up. "Thanks," said the Captain as he threw a creeper onto the ground. "What's your name?"

"RisingSun," replied Dan, flabbergasted that the famous CaptainSparklez was talking to him.

"Behind you!" Sparklez shouted, and Dan turned to face a creeper. He thrust his sword into the creeper's stomach before it could explode.

"Thanks, Captain," said RisingSun as he tackled a creeper to the ground and stabbed the creeper through the heart.

"We should move out to find where the creepers are coming from, or if they're alone," said Jordan.

"I think they're definitely not alone," replied Daniel. "Look!" CaptainSparklez turned to where RisingSun was pointing and saw what Dan meant: at least two dozen spider jockeys were charging at the city.

"First we're going to have to clear out this street of creepers," said Dan. Then, a squadron of men and women with golden helmets and chest plates, and wielding golden swords, charged down the street and efficiently took down all the creepers. "Okay, never mind," said Daniel.

"That was a squadron of Sky Army," said Jordan. "I wonder why they're here?"

"Hey, we don't just fight squids, you know." Said a new voice. Then a figure clad in budder armor and wielding the Majestic Budder Sword rode down the street on a horse the color of pure budder. It was the famous general of Sky Army, SkyDoesMinecraft.

"Hey, Adam."

"Heya, Jordan."

"Not to be rude, but if you two have finished your conversation, may I make a suggestion?" Said RisingSun.

Sky turned and said, "Sure, what is it?"

Daniel smiled as he said, "Let's take down those spider jockeys."

The trio turned the corner and saw their targets: five spider jockeys. Sparklez immediately leaped into action, jumping onto a spider and kicking the skeleton off. Another aimed his bow at Jordan but instantly fell dead as Sky stabbed it in the back. CaptainSparklez stabbed the spider under him as Dan dodged an arrow and leaped at the nearest skeleton. He swung his sword, but the skeleton blocked with it's bow. Dan kicked the skeleton, throwing it off balance, and the swiftly decapitated it with one strike. Adam took down he last one with ease.

As the group reached the next street, they found some backup: a band of citizens with various swords, armors, bows, and axes. They where currently locked in battle with a group of hostile Zombie Pigmen.

"Who upset the pigmen?!" Yelled Sky as he stabbed a pigman in the throat.

"It was me. Sorry, sir." Said one of the soldiers, rather sheepishly.

"Never mind that," Said CaptainSparklez, "Worry about the pigman!"

After the pigmen had been disposed of, the group turned to leave the street when a humongous explosion went of in front of them. Out of the crater rose the Wither, glaring down at them. "Oh, double poop." Said Dan.

**sorry that this one was a bit short, please review this cause review are helpful! Also, if you like the word flabbergasted then type #flabbergasted in the reviews! **

**~Nathaniel who uses to many exclamation marks **


	3. Wither

**Hello guys Nathaniel here and I am officially on spring break woohoo! EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS SOON!**

The Wither screeched and hurled several wither skulls, which exploded on impact with the ground. Two soldiers were sent flying into the air by the force of the explosions.

"Run!" Shouted Sky. They all ran to the end of the street, only to find a dead end. "Oh poop again!" Exclaimed Daniel. One of the soldiers said,

"Run, I'll give you time to escape!"

"No! I can't leave you!" Said Jordan.

"Don't worry about me, sir. Just run!"

"DO IT!" yelled Sky as he pulled the Captain out of the street. Behind them, the brave soldier aimed his bow and fired. It struck the wither in the chest. The wither screeched again and shot five wither skulls at the soldier, destroying the wall behind him and undoubtedly killing him.

"Don't look back, run!" said RisingSun. They ran behind a building at sat to think.

"We only have three soldiers left." Said Sky.

"Excuse me, sir, but the Wither is coming." Said one of the soldiers, panic in his voice.

"We'll have to make a stand," said Daniel. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at the Wither. One of the soldiers did so too. "Fire on my mark," said Dan. When the Wither got closer, he yelled "FIRE!" And both he and the soldier let loose a volley of arrows, shooting arrow after arrow at the Wither. Soon many arrows were sticking in the Wither. The Wither roared loudly and prepared to fire Wither skulls when Jordan yelled,

"RUSH IT!" And he and Sky jumped at the Wither. Sparklez stabbed one of the Wither's heads right between the eyes, killing the head instantly. Adam took down the central Wither head, and then Dan shot the final head.

Sky and the Captain jumped off the Wither as it roared one last time, and then exploded into a million pieces.

As Sky Army cleared out the rest of the mobs, it seemed that our heroes were no longer needed.

"What should we do now?" Asked Sky.

"I, for one, feel like taking a nap." Said RisingSun.

"Yah, I feel kinda tired to-" a panicked shout interrupted Sparklez.

"HELP ME!" shouted a girl with a bow. She was shooting creepers, but they were surrounding her. The three rushed at the creepers, swords swinging. CpatianSparklez immediately took down three with quick strikes. Daniel thrust his sword into the belly of one creeper and then slammed another to the ground before stabbing its heart. Sky decapitated one creeper and cut another in half. The girl shot another three, and Sparklez killed the last one with a swift cut to it's abdomen.

"Thanks," said the girl. "My name is Ashley." She had short brown hair which neatly framed an oval face. Her eyes were dark green, and she had a few freckles around her nose.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley," said Sky.

"We should get going, before Adam here starts flirting." Said Jordan.

"I wasn't flirting! I was just saying hello!"

"For you, that's the start of flirting. Now let's go!"

"I WASNT FLIRTING!" Shouted Sky as he ran along.

**hey guys! Yippity doo! I just realized I forgot to say what the characters look like. Also, Ashley is NOT the YouTuber Ashley. I'm sure you all know what Sky and CaptainSparklez look like. Dan has kind of a steampunk look, with a brown vest over a white shirt with random gadgets hanging out of pockets. He has gold rimmed goggles on his forehead, and he has brown hair. His pants are brown with black shoes. Ashley wears a green tee shirt and blue jeans. Yippity doo and Happy Spring Break!**

**~Nathaniel on spring break**

**p.s. do #springbreak in the reviews if you are on spring break!**


	4. I don't know what to call this chapter

**you doods, A/N time! (Not sure what that means, but who cares?!) just gonna say dat The Spaded Blade read my fanfic! Woohoo! So dang happy!**

**also, I'm to lazy to write about the fall of the city, so this happens after the mobs have destroyed You Tube.**

"I can't believe we're not dead yet."

"That tends to happen around us," said Sky. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of marching coming behind them. Daniel looked over the cobblestone wall they were hiding behind and said,

"I think we can handle these guys. Just a couple of zombies." He looked over the wall again and then quickly ducked down. "Or maybe not," he said.

"Why? What is it?" Asked Ashley.

"Just about fifty Wither Skeletons."

"That's bad," said Jordan. "We should probably get going."

"Agreed, Captain," said Dan. "Let's run!" They quickly stood up and ran away from the wall.

About a half hour later, Sparklez said, "I think we lost them."

"Yeah? Well I think we lost them about 20 minutes ago! Why did you make us keep running?!" Demanded Sky.

"Cause I wanted to make you angry."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding! Maybe. Or not."

"If you two are done, we should eat something." Interrupted Ashley.

"Good idea," said Dan. After they had finished eating some delicious porkchops, Sky pointed to Dan and asked,"What's your name? I haven't asked yet."

"My name is RisingSun, but you should call me Dan."

"Okay, Mr Sun."

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

Sky laughed, but then he was tackled to the ground by Dan, yelling, "I SAID DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"okay, okay, geez! Get offa me!"

"Uh, guys, the mobs are coming again," said CaptainSparklez, "And this time they've got Zombie Pigmen. Angry ones."

"Well, double poop." replied Dan. "Let's get running again!" And once again the group set off running.

Soon they encountered a split in the road. "Which way, left or right?" Asked Daniel.

"I say left," answered Sky.

"Okay, left it is." And with that, they went down the left path.

They soon saw that the path ran directly into a cave. After a moment of discussion, the group went in.

Suddenly a figure in a hood leaped out of the darkness, knocking Sparklez to the ground. Before Sky could yell, he was slammed into the cave wall. Dan charged at the hooded figure, but he was punched in the face and then threw to the ground. He tried to get up, but his assailant grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing him to shout in pain.

Ashley watched in horror as this happened, but then she thought, who is this guy to beat up my friends? She then pulled out her bow and aimed at the hooded guy, but suddenly Dan was thrown into her, knocking them both down. She could only watch as Dan was punched one final time, slung over the shoulder of the attacker, and then both Dan and the figure holding him disappeared.

**Bwaahaaa! I'm pretty sure that's the second chapter this day. Or is it? Oh my god, I've lost track of all time! Am I going crazy? Nah, that happened a couple years ago. Anyways, sorry this was a bit short, be sure to check out MineQuest by The Spaded Blade!**

**Do #crazy if you are crazy! **

**~Nathaniel who has lost track of time.**


	5. The Hooded Figure

**hello you reader doods! Thanks for reading this story, cause it took a lot of work! Maybe. Or not. It might not have taken much work at all. But who cares? I certainly don't! Enjoy the chappy, doods.**

Dan woke up. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar cave. He saw that the man in the cloak was sitting in front of him. Daniel narrowed his eyes, and then leaped at the guy. The hooded man grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"It's not a good idea to attack the first person you see," said the cloaked figure.

"Well then why did you attack me back in the cave?!" Dan angrily shouted.

"Because I need you."

"For what?"

"Well, I don't need you. But my Queen does." Dan realized that he didn't sound much older than he was.

"How old are you?"

"That's a good question."

"You don't know how old you are?"

"Yup."

"Well, you sound a little older than me, maybe about 14 or 15."

"Okay then, we'll go with that. Anyways, the Queen wants to see you, so we should get going."

"Wait," said Dan. "What is your name?"

The boy paused briefly, and then said, "You can call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack."

"Well then, are you going to come with me?" Asked Jack.

"Nope. I'm staying right here."

Jack sighed, and then jabbed his fist into Dan's neck, knocking him unconscious. He once again slung Dan over his shoulder, and then set off on the long journey to his Queen.

When Jordan awoke, he found Sky staring down at him with a bucket of water poised to throw.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Protested Sparklez, but Sky drenched him in water anyways. "You didn't have to do that, I was already awake!" he yelled.

"Oh well, I wanted to do it anyways."

"Hey, so where's Dan?" the Captain asked.

"That guy in the hood took him away," answered Ashley.

"What direction did he go?"

"I don't know! He just disappeared!"

"Disappeared? Was he and Enderman?"

"Nah, he didn't have the Ender Particles, and he definitely wasn't tall enough."

Suddenly, a gigantic boom rocked the whole cave. Chunks of rock started to fall from the ceiling. As more explosions sounded in the distance, Sky proclaimed,

"Mother of god... The cave is collapsing!"

**helll, yello, and jello, my beautiful readers! Thanks SO MUCH for reading this! Be sure to check out MineQuest by The Spaded Blade, who is SO AWESOME!**

**#TheSpadedBladeFTW**

**~Nathaniel who loves MineQuest**


	6. OCs Needed

**okay dudes, I need to have some new characters, and I know you guys love when you get to do this, so, I'm gonna be taking OCs.**

**Use the form below.**

-–-

Name:

Gender(boy or girl ONLY):

Species:

Personality:

Weapons(could be anything, not just from minecraft):

Armor:

Appearance(includes clothing):

Evil/Good/Unknown:

Favorite fighting style:

abilities:

class(mage, archer, warrior, etc.) (could be more than one class):

Element(if wizard) (optional):

Other Important Things:

**so, uh, yah that's the form! Just put it in the reviews below woohoo!**


	7. Training Time

**Hey guys, I haven't actually gotten any OCs yet, so please send those in using the format in the the previous chapter. So for now I'm gonna be writing about Jack and Daniel. Pleeze enjoy ze chapter!**

Daniel once again woke up to find himself looking at Jack. But he had learned his lesson last time, and he knew not to attack him.

"Oh good, you're up." Said Jack.

"Good to see you, too," replied Dan, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Here. Have some steak. You look hungry." Jack tossed Dan some steak.

"Why are you giving this to me? Aren't we enemies?"

"I can't exactly bring you to my Queen if you're dead, can I?"

"Well, thanks for the food anyway," Dan said as he ate the steak. Jack didn't respond.

After Dan finished eating, Jack tossed him a wood sword and said, "Sword training time."

Dan caught the sword, and after staring at it for a couple of seconds, he replied, "Why?"

"Just in case you have to fight mobs," Jack answered. "Besides, you're not exactly the best swordsman in the world."

"What are you going to fight with?"

Jack shrugged and said, "My hands."

"If you say so," said Dan. Then he lunged at Jack, who blocked it easily by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't start of with such and obvious strike. If you lunge people can see you coming. Instead start the fight close enough to jab. One quick stab at the beginning could win the fight." Dan nodded and tried again. This time he stepped closer to Jack. Suddenly he stabbed at Jack, which if course was easily blocked.

"Getting better, but don't try the same thing over and over again."

"I did what you told me to."

Jack smiled at that, before replying, "Don't always do what people tell you to."

The rest of the training went like this, with Dan trying and failing to hit Jack, every time Jack explaining why he failed. Eventually they stopped and Jack said,

"There, you've almost mastered how to start a fight." After a couple moments rest and some eating, Jack said, "Well, time to hit the road. Are you gonna come with me this time?"

"If I say no, are you going to knock me out again?"

"Maybe," said Jack with a smile. Dan sighed, and then agreed to walk with him.

Jack knocked him out anyway.

**okay, if some of you are thinking that Jack is a jerk, he probably is. Maybe. And if you think that Jack enjoys knocking out Dan, then you're totally right. That's just the way this dude ticks. Anyways, another awesome story to check out is by Rodent2000XD and it is called Minecraft Characters needed or something like that, anyways dont be fooled by the title it's pretty awesome, and as always, check out MineQuest by The Spaded Blade.**

**~Nathaniel who found another great story**


	8. Cave-In

**Heya guys! Nathaniel here bringing you another chapter cause I finally got over my writers block! I don't need any OCs anymore, but it would totally help if you sent them in anyway. So far I still haven't gotten any OCs, which makes me sad. So far I have 84 views on this story, YAY! The Spaded Blade is the only one who has reviewed my story so far. PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP SO MUCH ESPECIALLY YOU SPARK N JETS!**

**Anyways enjoy da chapter **

"Run!" Shouted Sky.

"I AM RUNNING!" Ashley shouted back.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Yelled CaptainSparklez, rather redundantly.

"BUT YOU JUST SHOUTED AND THERES A CAVE IN SO ITS HARD NOT TO PANIC AND-" Sky was suddenly lost from view, just as the cave in finished.

"Sky? Where are you?" Asked Jordan. "SKY!"

"It's all right! I'm alive, but... I don't know where I am." Sky's voice was faint.

"Are you hurt?"

"*grunt* yah. My shoulder, my shoulder feels broken."

"We gotta find him," said Ashley.

"Let's start looking!" Replied the Captain. And so look they did. They moved rocks, following the sound of Sky's voice.

"I don't know what to say..." Said Sky. His voice sounded close to Ashley.

"Just talk about something, anything, to help us find you!"

"Okay," came Sky's reply, this time even closer to Ashley.

"Hey! I think I found something!" Ashley proclaimed. She picked up a rock and found the Majestic Budder Sword. "Hey Sky! I found your sword! I must be getting closer."

"You found my sword? Is it broken?" This time Sky sounded even closer to Ashley.

Suddenly Ashley lifted a rock and saw Sky. "I found him!" She shouted to Sparklez.

"Here, gimme my sword!" Said Sky, and Ashley gave Sky his Majestic Budder Sword. "Good, it's not broken," he said.

"What's so important about that sword?" Asked Jordan.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll tell it to you later, when we get out."

"Okay then, let's get out!" But the trio found it hard to get out, the cave-in having caused cracks and chasms to form along the floor.

Suddenly Sparklez slipped and fell backwards, straight down a chasm.

"CAPTAIN!" Sky screamed. He rushed to look over, but the Captain was nowhere to be seen.

**Dun Dun Dun! It's a cliffhanger! Or at least it's supposed to be. It's also really short, approximately 400 words. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not completely over my writers block. Also it would help so much if you sent in your OCs using the format in the chapter called ****OCs needed or something like that. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**

**~Nathaniel who wants reviews and OCs**


	9. Luke

**hello dudes! Finally got an OC, from The Spaded Blade no less! READ ON!**

Jack was sitting on a tree branch when Dan finally awoke.

"OW!" yelled Dan. "WHAT DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT FOR?!"

"To make you angry," replied Jack.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT ME ANGRY?!"

"I wanted to know how you would react. Now here, have some bread." Jack tossed Dan some bread.

After Daniel had finished eating, he calmed down.

"Done? Good. Time to hit the road." Said Jack.

"Say, do you ever eat anything?"

"No."

"You don't eat? Weird."

Jack stood up and started walking down a dirt trail. Soon they saw a flaming village over run by mobs. Dan instantly drew his sword and charged towards the village, but Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"Why aren't we helping?!" Asked Dan.

"Cause it looks like guy has it under control," answered Jack as he pointed to a boy in a black tee shirt with glasses. He wielded a strange weapon: it appeared to be a mace made out of an unlikely material: emerald. The boy also had a glowing bow strapped to his back.

The boy efficiently handled the zombies, striking them with his mace and also apparently shooting electricity out if his hands. After a few minutes all of the mobs were dead.

Jack and Dan continued on their way, despite Dan's protesting.

Not long after, as they were walking down the path, someone leaped out a them. Jack reacted instantly blocking the attackers weapon and throwing him sideways. Their attacker flipped through the air, managing to land on his feet. Before he could attack again, however, Jack was in front of him, holding his iron sword to his neck.

Now that he could see him better, Dan recognized their attacker as the boy from the village. He also noticed that the boy had brown hair, a creeper was on his shirt, and was wearing emerald gauntlets and boots.

The boy looked up and smiled, saying, "Hello! My name is Luke."

"Why did you attack us?" Asked Jack.

"I saw you when I was battling the mobs. You didn't intervene, so I thought you might be allied with the mobs. However, I'm not dead yet, so I'll assume that you're not allied with the mobs."

Jack raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Did you just raise an eyebrow under your hood?" Asked Luke.

"Ah, you're smart." Jack replied.

"Thank you," said Luke. "Now, I'll be off." He got up to walk away, but suddenly found Jack blocking his path. "You're a teleporter?"

"Maybe,"

"Why won't you let me pass?"

"My Queen told me there would be one who saved a village in my presence. She told me to take you to her."

"And what if I don't comply?"

"Don't do that," whispered Dan.

"And why not?" Asked Luke.

"Because he will force you," replied Dan.

"Very well," said Luke. "I will come with you."

_this will be a good opportunity to find out more about this pair,_ Thought Luke. Because Luke was always planning, one step ahead.

**hello readers once again! Sorry if this doesn't make any sense. Eh whatever!**

**READ MINEQUEST! IT IS WORTH IT! THE SPADED BLADE IS AMAZING!**

**Also, #100Views woohoo!**

**~Nathaniel AKA WhoCraftian**


	10. UPDATE

**Heya guys, I'm going on vacation, so I won't be able to post new chapters for about three days. Have patience!**

**#Patience**


	11. Soul Mage

**Heya guys I have just enough time for one more chapter before I leave! Introducing a new character!**

As Jordan, Sky, and Ashley were walking down a path, they saw a figure in a blue cloak and hood ahead of them.

"It's that guy who took Dan! Lemme at him!" Ashley said as she started running towards the figure. But Sky grabbed her arm and said,

"No! This guy is too tall! He looks like he's about the height of an elf!"

"Plus, this guy has blue faces floating around his head." Added CaptainSparklez.

As they approached the figure, the man turned to them. They saw that he was indeed an elf, tall, slim, and muscular. He held a blue staff with a gem on the top, and what appeared to be a pickaxe head made of lapis attached to the bottom.

"Hello," the Elf said. "My name is Siris Soul-Mage, but you may call me Siris."

"Greetings, Siris," said Ashely, not sure how to speak to this Elf, who spoke so proper.

"And who might you be?" Asked Siris.

"I'm Ashley, and this is Jordan and this is Sky," responded Ashely, pointing to her companions in turn.

"It has been nice to meet you all," Siris said, "But I must be off now," and with that he turned and started to fly away.

"Wait!" Shouted Ashley. "We need your help!"

Siris turned and flew back down it them. "What do you need? I have important matters to attend to."

"We need help finding someone," Ashley answered. "He was kidnapped. But I can tell because of those, er, faces, you're a soul wizard."

Siris nodded but said, "Soul Mage, not wizard. And I will try to sense his soul. What is his name?"

"Dan," answered Ashley.

Siris closed his eyes and concentrated. "There are many Dans," he said. "I am unsure if which one you seek."

"His ceremonial name is RisingSun," Sky told Siris.

Siris once again closed his eyes, and this time he opened them. "I have sensed him," the Mage said. "Follow me."

**Thanks to Blue-Ender-Star for submitting his OC! I honestly had no idea how they would find Dan until Blue-Ender-Star submitted his character as a soul Mage. Thanks to The Spaded Blade as always, and remember, I won't be able to update my stories for a couple of days.**

**#GetToTheChopper**

**~Nathaniel who likes Arnold Schwarzenegger **


	12. The Queen

**yay it's working again! I had some trouble with my computer and Fanfiction. It kept rejecting my documents. Whatever enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya what happened to Sparklez when he fell down the ravine. Basically, he just landed in water and then climbed out.**

"So, who exactly is this Queen you keep talking about?" Asked Dan.

Luke looked at him skeptically. "You've never heard of The Wicked Queen?"

"Um, no, I haven't."

"A few years ago, no one ruled all the world. Then the Queen came. She used here army of undead warriors to conquer each territory, one by one, until she ruled them all. How can you not have heard of her?"

"I lived in You Tube."

Luke groaned. "Oh, You Tube. That place refuses to accept that it is ruled by the Queen."

"Well, we should really get going." Jack interrupted.

And so the trio walked down the road. Luke started fingering his Emerald Mace.

"You better not be thinking about using that to attack me," said Jack.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Replied Luke.

Suddenly a squadron of men wielding various weapons jumped out in front of them.

"Rebels," Luke whispered to Dan. "They oppose the Queen's rule. If they can defeat Jack, we can escape."

The rebels started attacking Jack, but he was ready. He stabbed one through the stomach and then threw another over his shoulder. He flipped over one who was attacking him and stabbed him through the back. Two more rebels charged at Jack, but he kicked one in the face and threw his sword at the other. He then grabbed the one he kicked and impaled him on the rebel's own blade. He then retrieved his sword and decapitated the final rebel.

All of this happened in just over four seconds.

"Let's get going," Jack said.

After a couple of hours, the three finally reached the Queen's castle. One look at Jack made the guards open the gate and let them through. Jack went of down the hallway, but the guards told Dan and Luke to go to the throne room. When they stepped inside, they finally saw the Queen. She had black hair with streaks if white in it, and she wore a long green gown.

"Dan and Luke," the Queen said. "You two are meant to save the world."

Dan looked up in confusion. "From what?" He asked.

The Queen smiled evilly. "From me."

**IMA DONE WITH A CHAPTER WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Mining Time

**Hello guys and gals! 200 views FTW! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY SAD LIFE! *Sniff***

**Jack: Hey, cut the drama and get to writing about me!**

**Author: But this chapter is about Jordan and Sky and Ashley and Siris!**

**Jack: I don't care! Just write about me anyway!**

**Author: No!**

***Jack draws sword and cuts writer in half***

**Author: ouch...**

**Anyways this chapter is gonna be AMAZING!***

***not guaranteed to be amazing**

"This way!" Siris said a he ran through the forest.

"Hey! We're not all as fast as you, you know!" Replied Sky. Just then Ashley sprinted by super fast.

"Look what I found!" Ashley said as she ran by. "A speed II potion!"

Sky groaned. Then Jordan thundered past on a horse.

"Look how fast this thing goes!" Sparklez yelled from atop his horse.

Sky groaned again.

Hours later, Siris finally called them to stop. Sky dropped to the ground, panting. "Say, when does that speed potion wear off?" Sky asked.

"About now," replied Ashley cheerfully. And right then, the potion bubbles faded and disappeared.

"My horse died," Jordan said sadly.

"Here, have some food." Siris said. "I will gather some wood." As the other three ate, the Elf picked up his staff and slammed the lapis pick axe into the base of a tree. After a couple more strikes, the whole tree came down. "I have 43 wood," Siris said. "I will make some pick axes so you can go mining," and he smashed the wood into planks, which he then smashed together into a crafting table. He placed down the workbench and put wood and sticks in the shape of a pick axe, and then hammered it into one. Soon he had enough for everyone.

"I thought we were gonna go look for Dan," Sky said as inspected his pick.

"We need to gather resources to make armor," Ashley replied. "We'll be no use to Dan if we get killed by monsters."

"Makes sense," Sky said. "So let's get mining!"

**sorry it was so short. Thanks for all the people who read this! Awesome Sauce!**

**~Nathaniel Awesome Sauce**


	14. Execution

**Hello people! Thank you kindly for reading this. Now please proceed to crazy mode.**

**OH MY GOD! 254 VIEWS! THAT IS PHENOMENAL! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**

**Aaand that's it for crazy mode folks! Please enjoy the chapter!**

"We have to find a way to escape!" Dan said to Luke.

"That's kind if obvious," Luke replied. "We're being executed tomorrow."

Dan and Luke had been thrown in prison by the Queen, and they were to be executed the next day. This was to ensure that Dan and Luke wouldn't be able to kill the Queen.

"Still no sign of Jack," Dan said. "I wonder where he is?"

"That's not important! We're being killed tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I know." Dan replied. "But I still wonder where he is."

Suddenly a familiar figure wrapped in a blue cloak appeared. "Right here," Jack said.

"Jack?! What?! How did you get in here?" Dan asked.

"I was here along," Jack replied. "I was just invisible."

"Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"I'm gonna help you kill the Queen."

"WHAT?! Why would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke replied. "He's not stupid. He knows the Queen is evil. He just needs some help. And if Nathaniel was a better writer, he would have put hints that it was gonna happen."

**Author: Hey! Don't insult me! I'm just not a very good writer...**

**Anyways back to the story!**

"So here's the plan," Jack said. "Right before you're about to be executed, I'll kill the executioner and cut your ropes. Then we'll fight the Queen. And if I'm right, we'll have some backup."

**~Time Skip to next day~**

Daniel and Luke kneeled in front of the executioner, their hands tied by ropes. The executioner raised his axe and prepared to cut down.

Suddenly a glowing white sword thrust through his chest. As he fell to the ground, A sword cut through the ropes binding Luke and Dan.

"Here," Jack said as he gave them their weapons. Luke rushed the nearest guard with his mace swinging, slamming him in the back if the head.

"Were's that backup?" Dan asked as he slammed his sword through a guard. Suddenly the door to the throne room crashed down.

"I hope we aren't late," Siris said.

"Just on time," Jack said as he cut through two guards.

"Thank goodness," Jordan said. "I wouldn't want to be late."

Soon, all of the guards lay dead. "Good show," the Queen said. "But I'm afraid it ends here."

**Hahaha! Is that a cliffhanger? I don't know. But in the next chapter they're gonna fight the Queen! Also, if you knew Jack wasn't a bad guy, congrats to you! You get a gold star! Thanks for reading! If you haven't had your OC show up yet, I'll put 'em in later, so don't be impatient!**

**Hasta la vista, suckers!**


End file.
